realm_of_vastenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 60:
Episode 60 ' ' Due to overwhelming interest, and looking ahead at the exciting future for the Realm of Vasten, I’m going to be opening a second server around the same time as the start of Season 3! The old server will continue, as was before with a small group of youtubers, building, KingdomCraft style kingdoms all over the world, community resources, building up the lore and going on without resets. ' ' The new server, I’m calling it Vasten Dimensions will be slightly different. It will be an exact copy of Vasten, up to the end of Season 2, but be open to more people, more builders, and not only youtubers. There is still an application process to join, I’m looking for BUILDERS, who want to work in communities with the goal of building up the world in new kingdoms, with lore and story lines! ' ' I plan on recording from both servers. Building mainly on the Realm of Vasten, and more interviewing, showing off builds, learning the story from the folks building on Vasten Dimensions. I’ll be adding in a couple plug-ins for grief protection most likely, as there will be some people that I’m just getting to know and I want to make sure it’s a safe environment for people to build and create! ' ' The idea of all community resources will be more of a player made group situation. So if 3 players want to work a kingdom together, they will share their resources, but not with the entire server. People can group up as much as they’d like in this community, but I want to leave that to you, my friends to form these build teams. ' ' Now for the rules! No pvp or griefing, it’s just not that kind of world. I don’t think that should be a problem with plug-in protection, but anyone doing it is gone, no questions. The world still must be connected by road! It might be a pain, but trust me, it is important to make the world feel real. All kingdoms must have some storyline or lore behind it. It can develop as you build it, no problem, but making the lore fit into canon lore is critical, because, and here’s the big thing - Vasten Dimensions is canon! ' ' This world was created by a rift in space/time that opened a parallel dimension. Once the rift opened, one world went one way, and the other went their own. So lore that existed during season 1 and 2, still applies, but starting in season 3, it can veer off. In future seasons, there will be a new parallel world created, so you’ll get the newest version of Vasten, and a chance to fresh start new kingdoms and new stories. I’m over the moon excited for this and I just can not wait to see what you come up with! To apply, join my discord and send me a DM. If you’re a youtuber, cool, send your channel, if you aren’t, but love the world and want to build, send a handful of your best screenshots. Vasten Dimesions will be starting early December, so grab our resource pack, available in my discord as well, and start brainstorming for what you want to add to this rich and wonderful world!